Birth of Tracker
by Tracker78
Summary: Takes place a few months after Wherever Girl's Missing in Fiction 3, Kassy gives birth to Liz Fangsworth aka Tracker.


Tracker's Arrival

A few months after MIF3, everything has pretty much gone back to normal. Though it was pretty quiet without adult Tracker playing pranks alongside WG and FF2, the gang was ecstatic that she would be born soon.

Kassy and Fangs are just returning from her monthly visit to OB/GYN, when their twin sons, Benny and Timmy come running up to them.

"Mom, Dad, how did it go? Is Lizzy going to be here soon?" Benny asks anxiously.

Kassy chuckles, "She'll be here in two months, sweety." She replies as Fangs helps her over to the couch and makes sure she is comfortable.

"Is she healthy?" Timmy asks.

Fangs smiles, "Very much so." He replies.

The twin boys smile at each other, "We can't wait to see Liz again." Timmy states.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Mom?" Benny asks.

Kassy chuckles, "I'm fine, sweetheart, why don't you and your brother go see if your sister wants to play or something?" replies.

"Okay, Mom." Timmy and Benny echo and head off in search of Lily.

Fangs sits down next to Kass and drapes an arm across her shoulders, "We have such wonderful children." He says and kisses his wife on the cheek.

Kass smiles, "I know, but it's because they have such a wonderful dad as a role model." She replies and kisses him on the lips.

He gladly reciprocates, then lays a hand on her tummy feeling his youngest daughter kick against his hand, "Lizzy, you don't know how much your family is waiting for you." Fangs says as he leans down and kisses Kass' tummy.

"But don't get here too soon." Kass says as she places a hand over her husband's hand.

Two months pass uneventfully, it is around midnight when Kass goes into labor.

Kass wakes up in bed to a sharp pain in her abdomen, she groans in pain, thus getting Fangs' attention, "Oo, oo, Kass, you okay?" he asks as he sits up and takes notice of the pained expression on his wife's face.

"I think Liz is coming, we need to get to the hospital right now." Kass replies as a sharp contraction wracks her body.

Fangs quickly gathers some stuff together and hurriedly helps his wife to the car, he breaks a few traffic rules as he rushes Kasandra to the emergency room. Upon arrival he runs inside to get a wheel chair to bring her inside, "Please, you got to help me, my wife's in labor." He tells a nurse at the nurses' station.

"Okay, calm down sir, I'll get someone to help you." One of the nurses states as she gestures to a couple of other nurses that are nearby.

With the nurses' help, they get Kass into a wheel chair and rush her into one of the delivery rooms, "Hang in there, Kassy." Fangs comments as he follows her inside.

Inside the delivery room, Kass is set up on a bed with Fangs at her side, she whimpers in pain, "Fangs, did you remember to tell Timothy and Benny where we were going?" she asks and cries in pain.

"Oh no, I was so worried about you that I forgot." Fangs replies as he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dials Timmy's cell phone number.

"Hello?" a groggy Timmy answers.

"Timothy, it's your dad, your mom is at the hospital about to give birth, I need you and your brother to watch your sister and also call Kite to let him know." Fangs states.

The sound of a cell phone being dropped is heard, then Timmy speaks again, "Okay, Dad, we'll watch her and call Kite for you." He replies.

Fangs looks at Kass as she groans, "Okay, son, I've got to go, your mom needs me." He replies and hangs the phone up, replacing it into his pocket.

A doctor walks in and checks Kass' progress, "Well Mrs. Fangsworth, looks like you're ready to go." He says.

"Thank God." Kass groans.

"On the next contraction, push as hard as you can." The doctor instructs.

As the next contraction hit, Kass bears down and pushes hard, "I can see the head, keep going." The doctor states.

Soon the rest of the baby slides out, and the doctor quickly hands her to a nurse to clean up. Once the baby is cleaned she is handed to her mother, "Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse states.

Kass sighs contentedly as she holds her newborn daughter, "Welcome to the world, Lizzy." She says and gently kisses her little forehead.

Fangs leans forward to look at the beautiful face of his daughter, "Welcome back to us, sweetheart." He says and also kisses her forehead.

A couple of hours later, Kassy and Liz are released and allowed to go home where newborn Liz meets her older siblings.

"Aww, she's adorable." Timmy comments as he holds her, Benny looks over his arm, and smiles.

"She looks like Lily and Mom." Benny comments as he gently reaches forward and strokes his little sister's head.

Lily looks at her sister from Timmy's right, "She does look like me." She states.

"Do you think she's a werewolf too?" Benny asks as he looks at his parents.

Fangs and Kassy exchange glances, "We're not sure, but we can check." Kass replies as Fangs takes out his moon picture and shows it to baby Liz, who swirls like a tornado and changes into a baby werewolf with the same fur color as Fangface but with the upper and lower fangs like Hunter, she has beautiful blue eyes and golden brown hair.

"(Grr) She has my fur." Fangface says through Fangs.

"She looks like Mom also." Blackrose, who changed from Lily when she saw the moon picture, adds.

"What should we name her?" Rascal, who also changed from Timmy, asks.

Kass thinks for a moment, "Tracker." She replies.

The three older siblings exchange smiles, "Her future self's pen name." Jet states.

Fangs looks at Kass, "But how come she never changed into a werewolf before?" he asks.

"Because my werewolf self was locked up inside of me." A familiar voice states from nearby.

The family of five turns to see grownup Liz leaning against the door frame, a portal to the future open behind her.

"Liz!" They all cry out in unison out of shock.

"I just came back in time to explain a few things, including my werewolf half, sorry I didn't tell you before I went back to my time." Liz says as she steps away from the door frame and approaches them.

Blackrose hands baby Tracker to her mom and rushes her sister's future self, she hugs her joyfully, "I missed you little sister." She says.

Liz hugs her in return, "I missed you too, older sis." She replies.

Rascal and Jet hug her also and step back as Fangs approaches and hugs her.

"This isn't going to mess up the timeline is it?" Fangs asks.

"Nah, your future selves know I came back in time to explain things, especially when I felt Tracker awaken within me." Liz replies as she walks over to her mom and looks down at her younger self.

"I'm so glad to see you again, sweetheart." Kass replies as Liz hugs her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Same here, Mom, I sure don't remember being so small." Liz states as she lightly strokes baby Tracker's head, then looks down at her watch as it beeps, "I guess I'd best go before my portal closes, I'll see you guys in the future." She adds as she walks back to the portal.

"We'll see you in the future, Lizzy." Rascal staets as they watch her step through the portal and it closes behind her.

"Well looks like Pugsy has a new antagonist." Kass says as she hugs her youngest daughter lovingly.

"Definitely." Fangs replies as the family laughs.

"Just wait until everybody meets her, they're gonna love her." Jet states as he sits down next to his twin brother.

Fangs takes out the picture of the moon and shows it to Kassy too, they change into Fangface and Hunter, "Might as well join the family (grr)." Fangface says as Hunter hands him Tracker and he lightly nuzzles her lovingly.

"What more can I ask for now? I have a perfect family, lots of friends, four absolutely wonderful children, and an incredibly handsome husband." Hunter comments as tears prick her eyes.

"We love you, Mom." Jet, Rascal, and Blackrose echo each other.

"I love you, Hunter." Fangface says as he leans over and kisses her.

"I love you all as well." Hunter replies and kisses him in return.

The family of six close their night by watching some movies and bracing themselves for the years to come raising the newest addition to the Fangsworth family.


End file.
